The Mission
by Chayo1197
Summary: Just because Kurt and Finn shared a room now it didn't mean that Kurt was his maid. So Finn could only blame was himself when Kurt mixed up their flash drives and finds a video that changes everything. Kinn, Finn/Puck. Rated M for sMut.


I know I'm not even close to being done with TPS but I've been on a kinn kick. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kurt wanted to fuck Finn Hudson.<p>

Not like that was a secret, but now it was just more prominent in his mind. His forehead was practically against the screen as he watched the video. He tried to open his mouth, but his jaw just kept dropping. It was no use. Everything he was seeing in this video just kept…surprising him.

"_Oh, fuck…"_

Kurt's breathing hitched as Finn swore softly, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. He was smiling faintly, until another movement forced him to gasp. Kurt could feel his nails digging into his knees. God this was so _hot_.

"_Puck…"_

Kurt licked his lips. He could feel the bulge in his pants pulsing. Between Finn's whimpers, his facial expressions, and Puck's amazing moves, he thought he would be able to come from watching alone. But he wanted to finish this video first, thanking any force out there for giving him this.

He should have really thanked Finn though. Sweet Finn, whose carelessness and messiness had gained him this little trinket. Kurt had repeatedly told him that just because they shared a room it didn't mean that Kurt would pick up after Finn wherever he went and to please keep his stuff away from Kurt's so they wouldn't mix anything up. So it wasn't Kurt's fault that he had grabbed one of Finn's flash drives that had been sitting next to his computer instead of his own. He was just innocently trying to write his essay for anatomy that he had started in the library earlier. But Kurt was sure that this video was much more helpful in anatomy for a completely different reason.

Puck and Finn were definitely close friends. Kurt knew that they had been friends since they were all kids. The two were always getting into some kind of trouble (mostly always because of something Puck did) and were inseparable. But this video showed just how close the boys really were.

Kurt had decided to work a little more on his project before bed, feeling like he wouldn't sleep if he was worried about it. So he got out of bed to read it over once more, just to assure himself that it was perfect. But when he plugged the flash drive into his computer, it automatically read it as a movie instead of an essay. Curious, Kurt pressed play, and what greeted him was something he swore was from one of his dreams.

Finn was lying back on a bed shirtless, legs spread and one knee bent. His jeans were unusually tight on him. Kurt thought that was weird. He had only ever seen Finn wear baggy pants that his beautifully toned calves drowned in on a daily basis. Finn was also blushing a little, clearly embarrassed. His lips were slightly swollen, and Kurt could see the saliva glistening on them. He kept averting his eyes from the camera, but he kept looking back.

"_Puck, do you really…uh, want to do this?"_

Puck wasn't on screen, but his voice replied quickly. "_Hell yeah I do! Think of it like a going away present to your room. When you move in with Hummel we're not going to have all of this privacy we have in here._"

Finn blushed more. "_Yeah, I guess you're right. But we'll still do it right?"_ He asked, looking a little worried.

"_No shit, Hudson. You think I would ever let your sweet ass leave me? We'll just have to plan it out more. Until then-"_ Puck walked from behind the camera on-screen and grinned. Kurt could now see that he was shirtless too. Just what the hell was going on here? "_Mission Last Fuck in This Room is a go."_

…Okay that sounded weird.

Finn had already moved in a couple of days ago, and was in fact sleeping not a few feet away from Kurt's desk, where he was sitting now. Meaning this had to have been filmed a few days, if not a week ago when Burt and Carole announced that she and Finn were moving in.

And Mission Last Fuck in This Room? Really? Not only was that completely uncreative, but it sounded stupid. Like they were going to get drunk and trash the room or something, and while Kurt only saw Finn on his bed and a little bit of his messy nightstand, it was clearly too nice of a room to trash.

Neanderthals. Didn't they have any better way to spend their time? Typical, Kurt thought.

That was until Puck moved onto the bed and started kissing Finn.

Kurt's heart jumped, and he had to rub his eyes to assure himself that he wasn't imagining things.

Nope.

When he opened his eyes, the two jocks were still half naked in bed, kissing lazily. Puck was settled between Finn's open legs, and Finn had wrapped his arms around Puck's torso. Kurt could hear their breathing becoming a bit sharper as they inhaled through their noses.

For a long few minutes, all Kurt gets is a view of the sides of their faces. The camera must be on a tripod or something, because it hasn't moved. But once Fin opens his mouth and tongue becomes involved, suddenly the sides of their faces are a lot more interesting.

Kurt sees their tongues melding together as they each moan breathlessly. Puck pulls away gently and Finn tries to move closer. Their tongues stretch out of their mouths and lick at one another before Finn lets his head fall back onto the pillow propping him up, and he gives Puck a warm smile.

Puck smirks back and gives Finn a quick kiss on the lips before nudging his cheek with his nose, making the quarterback tilt his head slightly towards the camera. His soft brown eyes look past the lense, and for a moment Kurt is lost in those eyes. They were so deep, so warm and full of a hunger that Kurt wondered what it would take to satisfy.

Finn's eyes fluttered shut, and he gasped as Puck moved his head down and started to press soft kisses to Finn's neck. As the mohawked teen moved down, dragging his tongue against Finn's hot skin, Finn let out soft moans, his mouth open slightly, making Kurt lick his own lips.

And that is where Kurt found himself here, his hands resting on his thighs, his eyes glued to the screen and a single thought streaming through his brain over and over:

I want to fuck Finn Hudson.

The football players had gone farther now. Before they had, Puck had gotten out of the bed and adjusted the settings on the camera somehow so it wasn't so zoomed in on their faces. Now Kurt had the entire shot of the sides of their bodies and all of the bed, making his pants feel all the tighter as Puck moved back down onto Finn and continued to kiss down his chest.

Finn's hands were above his head, elbows bent, gripping the pillow underneath his head. His muscles were flexed, and Kurt could practically lick every curve of his biceps with how close he had gotten to the screen. Finn tilted his head forward, his eyes half-open and watching as Puck kissed farther and farther down until he reached the top of Finn's jeans.

Puck looked up and, holding eye contact with Finn, opened his mouth wide and pressed his mouth against the bulge in Finn's jeans.

Finn immediately tilted his head back, gasping and moaning softly. His entire body tensed. It knew what was coming.

"_Oh fuck…"_ He sighed, and Kurt's erection twitched in his jeans.

He glanced back nervously, but Finn was dead asleep, snoring softly. There was no way that if Kurt just so happened to start to, say, stroke himself, that Finn would wake up. The boy slept like a log. And their parents were asleep upstairs, so there was really no harm in…

Kurt pushed his hand past the band of his pajama pants and let his hand cup his erection through his underwear. This simple touch made his body melt a little back into his desk chair, and he let out a soft sigh. He continued to watch through half-lidded eyes as Puck mouthed Finn's cock through his jeans, making Finn writhe slowly. He crossed his arms and rested them over his eyes, moaning.

"_Puck…_"

Kurt took it slow, simply brushing his fingertips against his throbbing cock slowly. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted to see all of this. And according to the time bar at the bottom of the screen, there was going to be quite a lot of whatever it was.

For a few minutes, it was just this; Puck teasing Finn and Finn whimpering, his chest rising and falling quickly with each sharp intake of air every few seconds. But then just as Finn started to buck his hips, Puck pulled away. Finn's hips slid back onto the bed, and he moved his arms to look at Puck.

"_What the hell-"_

Puck had moved up and swiftly grabbed a handful of Finn's messy hair, forcing their lips to meet. Finn moved his arms around Puck's neck, not hesitating in kissing him back. Kurt bit his lip. What he wouldn't give to kiss Finn like that, and have Finn kiss him back, just once.

"_Come on, Hudson."_ Puck had pulled back, and he was mumbling against Finn's lips. "_You know I don't do that shit."_

Finn pouted, but simply rolled his eyes and accepted whatever Puck meant. Puck grinned and moved away, sitting back. He spread his legs out on the bed and rested his open palms behind his back for support. Finn moved to lie down on his stomach between Puck's legs, wasting no time. He unbuttoned Puck's pants, then pulled the zipper down.

It was in that moment that Kurt knew why Puck was the way he was; why Puck strutted down the hall with no care in the world, why Puck had girls falling at his feet, why Puck was as confident and vulgar and uncaring and a big jerk.

Puck smirked, that same cocky, confident smirk he smiled at school. And now Kurt saw that there was reason for that. He had plenty of reason to be as big-headed as he was. A little more than seven inches if Kurt was guessing correctly.

Finn brought his hands up and started to stroke Puck's erection slowly. His mouth hung open a little, and he panted softly as he stroked. Puck chewed on his bottom lip, watching as Finn stroked his cock. He moved a hand to the back of Finn's head and started to stroke his hair slowly.

"_Fuck, so good baby."_ Puck said softly.

That seemed to be enough for Finn. He moved up and wrapped his lips around the head of Puck's large cock, making them both moan softly. Puck closed his eyes and tilted his head back as Finn started to bob his head on the hard cock. He moved slowly at first, one hand following his mouth up and down. But soon he seemed to let go of any reservations and moved quicker.

Kurt could heard the wet, slurping sounds that Finn's mouth was making around Puck's cock, and it was making him painfully hard. He started to brush his fingers against his cock faster now, panting and just needing release. But there was still more. Or so the time bar told him.

He just wanted to see more.

Finn sucked Puck's cock for a little while longer, and for some reason Kurt wasn't surprised when Finn couldn't take it farther into his mouth without gagging. He was a simple boy, and couldn't handle too much.

But then Kurt was proved wrong.

"_Alright baby, that's enough."_ Puck said, running a hand through Finn's hair. Finn pulled away slowly, letting Puck's cock fall from his mouth with a small pop. Puck grinned at that and ruffled his friend's—boyfriend's?—hair. "_I don't want to waste all of this cum in your mouth." _

Puck tilted Finn's chin up, bringing his hand down and roughly pushing Finn's lips apart with a couple of fingers. "_But maybe we'll try that later, hm? Right now I just want to fuck you until you're so full you don't know what to do."_

Finn smiled lazily up at him, not bothering to remove Puck's fingers from his mouth. He puckered his lips slightly and sucked on the digits, earning a deep growl from Puck that made Kurt shiver. Just how was something so animalistic and sweaty and dirty so hot?

Kurt was distracted from his thoughts when Finn got up on his hands and knees and crawled to the end of the bed. He folded his arms and used them to rest his head on. His head was turned so he was still facing the camera, his knees still bent, ass in the air. Puck smirked and moved so that he was on top of Finn, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist. His hands worked at something, and then he was pulling Finn's jeans off of him. It made Kurt's heart jump into his throat when he realized that Finn wasn't wearing underwear.

With Finn's jeans now pooled around his knees, Puck positioned himself behind Finn and used his hands to spread Finn's ass cheeks apart. Finn let out a soft moan, closing his eyes.

Puck leaned down, running his tongue between Finn's fleshy ass, earning a slight twitch from Finn and a gasp. Kurt could see Puck smirking, as he continued to run his tongue down slow, stopping at Finn's contracting asshole.

"_P-Please…_"

Puck pulled away, and Finn whined. But he didn't have to wait for long. Puck licked two of the fingers that had already been inside of Finn's mouth, moaning softly, before pushing one inside of Finn. Finn cried out and bucked his hips, making Puck chuckle softly.

"_Such a good fuck, aren't you Hudson?"_

His answer was another whimper. Puck's smirk deepened, and he pushed another finger into Finn. The quarterback moaned and pushed back on the fingers, trying to make Puck go deeper inside of him. Puck flexed his fingers inside of him and he cried out wantonly.

"_But you're_ my_ fuck, Hudson. You got that?"_

Finn nodded quickly, and Puck smiled. _"Good."_ He said.

He pumped his fingers slowly, his hand making sort of a dipping motion instead of a straight in and out, and that seemed to drive Finn mad. His legs twitched, and he had unfolded his arms, his hands gripping the blanket underneath them, trying to hold onto something to sate this feeling.

Kurt started to shift in his seat, feeling very much like Finn did at that moment. He needed something to hold onto or he felt like he would melt apart. He gripped the side of his chair as he brushed his fingers across the clothed tip of his cock. That simple touch made him feel like he was seconds from coming, and he curled his fingers away from himself. He wanted to wait. He wanted to see more.

Puck used his fingers to scissor Finn's asshole, stretching him out properly. Finn gasped and cried out, his hands clawing at the blanket. He needed Puck so bad, and as talented and amazing as his fingers were, he needed more. He needed to feel that familiar fullness in his lower body.

"_Puck, please…._"

"_Please what, baby?"_

Finn pushed his ass onto Puck's fingers, moaning. "_Please…f-fuck me."_

Puck smiled and removed his fingers slowly. Finn whimpered at the loss, but he didn't have to worry about that for too long. Puck had sat down on the bed, pulling his jeans off the rest of the way and tossing them to the floor, and then pulled Finn's down off of his knees and threw them the same way, before moving back on his knees behind Finn. He stroked his erection once, twice, before pushing the head between Finn's ass cheeks, and then with just a little push more-

"Dude!"

Kurt nearly flew out of his chair. He whipped around to Finn standing there, wide-eyed, blushing, and half-naked in his pajama pants.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Kurt looked back to the video, where Puck was now thrusting his cock in and out of Finn, and Finn was moaning loudly, crying out Puck's name, his eyes shut tightly. Kurt looked down at one of his hands in his pants, and then he looked back to Finn, whose blush seemed to have deepened. "I-I…"

Finn bit his lip, looking down at the carpet to avoid Kurt's eyes. "How did you even find that?"

It was Kurt's turn to blush. "It wasn't my fault you left your flash drive on my desk! I was just going to work on some homework and-"

"Is your hand down your pants?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and he quickly removed his hand from his pants. "Shut up Finnegan!"

"Wait, Kurt…did you _like_ that?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to avoid Finn's eyes. "Well I am just a boy, you know, I have the same human responses to this kind of thing as other people do." He mumbled.

Finn took a few steps forward. "No, I mean…did you like that it was me and Puck?"

Kurt felt his face burning. "I just, I just wanted to work on my h-homework I didn't know that this was your-"

"Kurt." Finn said, and Kurt was confused at the tenderness in his voice. Shouldn't Finn be pissed that Kurt was not only watching, but touching himself to something that was obviously very personal to Finn and Puck?

"I-I…"

"Hey, look at me."

Kurt looked up slowly, surprised to see that Finn's face was so close to his. He couldn't help but blush even more. "Wh-What?" He mumbled, trying to sound annoyed but only sounding small instead.

Finn put a hand under Kurt's chin and smiled softly. "It's cool. It was an honest mistake, right?"

Kurt tried to nod, but Finn's hand kind kept his head in place. He smiled a little instead. "R-Right."

"But Kurt, I have to ask, uh…do you _want_ to do something like that?"

Kurt's eyes widened a little. "…like that? With…with who?"

Finn blushed a little. "Well, with me. If you want, I…we can do it."

Kurt felt like he was going to faint or wake up at any second. "I…you want to do it with me?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I kind of have for a while, but…you know, school and everything. But now that we live together, we could totally do it."

Kurt wanted to say yes, more than anything, but there was something that he would feel bad about if he didn't ask about. "What about Puck?"

Finn rolled his eyes, smiling. "Puck's fine with it. You know him, he sleeps with anything with a pulse."

Kurt bit his lip. "But…but he said that you were his…his _fuck_, and I…I just don't want to get punched in the face okay?" He said. He felt crazy for denying Finn Hudson, the object of his obsession for the longest time, but he really didn't want his torture at school to get any worse just because he couldn't control his hormones.

Finn chuckled softly. "Fine, we can ask him tomorrow if it makes you feel better, but don't you at least want a preview?"

Alright, Kurt couldn't pass _that_ up.

He nodded quickly.

Finn immediately leaned in to close the space between them, their lips melding together. Kurt let out a breathless moan, his eyes fluttering closed. This is what he had been dreaming of for so long, just this…and it was amazing. More so than he thought it would feel like. It was so much more.

Finn opened his mouth slightly, sliding his tongue against Kurt's closed lips. Kurt opened his mouth shyly, tilting his head slightly and hoping that Finn couldn't tell that this was his first open-mouthed kiss or how hard he was blushing at the moment.

But it didn't seem to matter. Finn's tongue was slow and sensual against Kurt's, coaxing Kurt to move his tongue against Finn's. They slid together, and Kurt felt a shiver run up his spine when he felt how good it was. It was amazing. Which is probably why he felt himself whine softly when Finn pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Finn, wh-"

"Get up, Kurt."

Kurt blinked, feeling lightheaded. He obeyed, standing up on trembling legs. Finn moved over and sat on the chair, then pulled Kurt to sit on his lap, legs spread over Finn's. In this position Kurt could feel his hardness prominent against Finn's, but then he realized _oh God Finn is hard too_ and he couldn't help but moan.

Kurt put his hands on Finn's broad shoulders, leaning forward and gasping, just trying to get used to the fact that Finn Hudson had just kissed him and now they were sitting like this, their erections brushing through their flimsy pajamas, each moaning softly. Finn secured Kurt by holding him by his hips, and he started to grind his pelvis against Kurt.

A gasp escaped Kurt before he could help himself. He arched his back as their bodies rocked together, their erections straining against the fabric of their clothing. "Finn…please, I-I can't…."

"Me either." Finn whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt again, moaning softly. "H-Hold on." He mumbled. He reached a hand down and pulled Kurt's cock out of his pants, stroking him slowly. Kurt gasped and his body shivered. Finn smiled and licked his lips. He removed his hand from Kurt's cock, making Kurt whine. Finn kissed him, moving his hand down his own pants and pulling out his cock. He pushed their cock together, taking them both into his hand and stroking them at the same time.

"_Unh, unh….oh God…Puck, harder, please!"_

The video was still going strong behind them, and with all of those yells and moans, Kurt couldn't contain himself. He thrust into Finn's hand, gasping and crying out. They were so hard against each other. Finn was panting and whimpering. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder, one arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling.

Kurt tilted his head back, moving his hands on the back of Finn's head, clawing and grabbing at his short hair. "Fuck…more…" He panted. "I can't…ahh!"

Kurt's body shuddered and cried out Finn's name as he came over the football player's hand. Finn came soon after that, the combination of Kurt's cum covering his cock and hand and Kurt's voice sending him over that sweet edge.

Kurt slumped against Finn, panting heavily, his eyes closed and his lower body still twitching slightly. Finn was twitching as well, his hand slightly jerking. There was still semen spurting from him, but after a few seconds, it finally stopped. Kurt giggled softly, feeling a few drops fall on his thigh.

"Was it that good?"

Finn laughed breathlessly. "Yeah." He said softly, leaning forward and kissing Kurt tenderly. "You're good." He said, grinning softly.

Kurt blushed. "You really think so?"

Finn nodded, and Kurt kissed him, not too shy about kisses anymore. Not after that little session. "Good enough to get with you and Puck?"

Finn grinned softly. "Definitely.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt had given Finn a ride to school, and they both walked up to the dumpster for the morning dive. The usual jocks were there, but seeing Kurt approaching with Finn, they all exchanged confused looks.<p>

Puck was leaning against the dumpster, hands jammed into his pockets, looking as confused as the rest of them. When Finn got close enough, Puck pushed away from the dumpster and jerked his head up, asking what was up without actually having to.

Finn glanced at the other jocks, who had started to get close to Kurt. "Back off. There's no show today."

They all looked at Finn. "The hell do you mean Hudson?" "This little fairy's gonna fly right into that can, just like every morning."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Not today. Get out of here."

"What, you gonna stop us, Hudson?"

As the small crowd of jocks started to advance onto Finn, Puck coughed to remind everyone that, uh, hey, still here. The group looked over to him, and he smirked. "Come on boys, go find a cripple to flip. Me and Hudson have to have a little talk with homo explosion here."

Kurt blushed at the name, but was thankful when the jocks, no matter how pissed they were, started to back off and trickle away. Once they were all gone, Puck looked at Finn. "The hell is going on?"

Finn smiled. "He wants in."

Puck looked at Kurt and gave him a once-over, making Kurt blush even more. "You?" he said, laughing slightly. "You think you can handle this?" He asked, grabbing his crotch.

Kurt opened his mouth, gasping and trying to come up with a witty response. Something, anything. But he couldn't. For the first time in his life he had no snarky comebacks, no witty remarks. Just the memory of what happened last night with Finn, and the video that he had stumbled on.

"…Yeah." He said, surprising even himself. "I think I can handle it."

Puck stared at him a little skeptically, then smirked.

"Then let's do this."


End file.
